CPR
by achillespelides
Summary: Watford gets a swimming pool. Simon is the Lifeguard On Duty. Baz shows up to the pool but ends up drowning . . . Snowbaz ;)
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on my lifeguard chair, munching on a cherry scone. Some kids are playing a game of monkey in the middle and their screeches are torturous. Some of the older students are lounging about on the pool chairs, reading or talking or even studying. I can spot Penny under an umbrella, her head buried in a book. She's not even wearing a swim suit; she's dressed in her school uniform. I guess I wouldn't expect less from Penny. Agatha's sitting on the chair next to her, tanning on her stomach. The pink bikini she's wearing makes me smirk. What a view.

When Watford first decided to get a pool, I thought it was a tearable idea. But when they started offering upperclassmen jobs as lifeguards - yes, _paid jobs -_ I fell in love with the idea. After working at the pool for two years now, I have almost nearly enough money to buy my own apartment this summer, rather than stay at one of the foster homes.

"Hey, Simon. I'm going on break," one of the other lifeguards, Matthew, calls up to me. I nod at him as he jogs inside the school. Now I'm the only one on duty. Which means I actually have to pay attention. Great.

Being a lifeguard isn't that hard, especially when you have magic. So far I've only ever had two dive in after 4 kids - all of them first or second years at Watford and all horridly bad swimmers. A quick _**Breath in, breathe out**_ fixed them all right up. Nothing too serious.

I'm almost enjoying the nice weather and (mostly) quiet day when a dark storm descends upon us. That is, Baz shows up. My horrible, intolerable, vampire roommate. He strides casually into the pool area, sets his bag down on a chair, and strips his shirt off. His pale skin looks white under the sunlight. I take in the sight of his chest; despite living together for all these years, I've never seen him shirtless. We always make a point of it to change when the other one is out of the room, or in the bathroom. The sight shocks me a bit: he's toned and muscular, despite appearing lanky and frail, underneath his school uniform. Huh.

"Heads up!" one of the kids playing monkey in the middle screams, just as the ball comes barreling towards Baz, who's standing at the edge of the pool, about to jump in.

He looks up in shock just as the ball collides with his head. The kid must have had a wicked arm, as Baz falls forward into the pool, water splashing with a large _slap_ as he hits its surface. I fight the urge to laugh. Ha. The prick got what he deserves.

The kid who threw the ball runs towards it and I shake my head, giggling.

But then I realize Baz isn't swimming. He's still floating, his face down, just like he landed. Crowley.

"Simon!" Penny calls to me, realizing the same thing as me. "Do something!"

Crowley. Shit. Jesus Christ. _Fuck_.

 _"Uh,_ yeah, right okay," I say, fumbling to toss my shirt off. Aware of everyone's eyes on me, I take in a deep breath and dive off the chair's ledge. The water hits me, slaps me, cold and I'm momentarily stunned into paralysis. I gather my senses after a second and look around. I see Baz's silhouette floating on the surface. I propel myself forward, kicking furiously, until my arms are under him, pressing against his chest. I turn him so that his back is in the water, his face in the air. I surface and see that he's still not breathing. Shit.

I wrap my arms around his long body and clutch him too me. "Breathe, Baz, _breathe,_ " I murmur under my breath as I swim slowly to towards the edge of the pool. A crowd has gathered and all of them are dead silent, watching in anticipation. Can a vampire die from drowning?

Dev emerges from the crowd and helps me lift him out of the water and onto the hot concrete. I pull myself out of the water and kneel beside him. "I need a towel' I yell and am immediately thrown one. I ball it up and stick it under his head to prop it up. From what I remember from my CPR class, the head is supposed to be tilted up. I think. Right? God I hope so.

I cast **_breathe in, breathe out_** on him, holding my own breath as I await the results. Nothing. he remains completely still.

"Someone call the Mage!" a boy yells, but I shake my head. I can do this. I _have_ to do this. Baz is my roommate; I can't let him die. Sure, he's a vampire, my mortal enemy, and a twat, but he's still the boy I've lived with for almost 8 years now. I can't just let him die like this- Christ, he's supposed to die _fighting me!_

Trying to gather up the last bits of memory from my lifeguard training, I press my hands against his chest and start pumping. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 . . .

I keep doing it, hoping I can just avoid the last step. But I can't. He's still not breathing, and, and-

"For Crowley's sake, kiss him, Snow!" someone yells.

Everyone lets out a small laugh, but there's a tension in it. Usually people would eat that idea up - me and Baz, kissing - but they all know the stakes here. It's not that funny with his life on the line.

I pump his chest a few more time and then pull his mouth open. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and press my lips to his. His lips are surprisingly soft. And warm. And they taste like honey. Huh.

I realize that I'm not supposed to be kissing him but giving him CPR. I come up, pump his chest a few more times, and try again. I can feel his teeth this time, and there are _definitely_ fangs in there. I try not to think about it as I blow air into his mouth.

When I pull back, I see his eyes twitch in the slightest. Then he's inhaling, his hands clawing at his sides, his eyes bright and wide. He notices me lingering over him.

"Snow?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, unable to fight the smile rising on my lips. "Baz."

"You . . . you saved me?" he asks, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah. I guess I did," I whisper. We stare at each other for a few more seconds before I'm brought back to reality. I sit backwards and let Baz sit up. Dev helps hiim up and Penny rushes towards me. As she hugs me, I can't help but look over her shoulder at my roommate.

* * *

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"That was incredible, Simon!"

"Thanks, Penny," I tell her, pulling out of the hug. "But it was just my job."

"Yes, but . . never mind."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Penelope Bunce; what?"

She sighs and looks away, bracing herself. "It's just that, um, I guess I never thought you could . . . well, _do_ CPR," she admits.

"Penny! I did get trained to be a lifeguard!"

"Yes, but you also have been getting 'trained' to be a magician for the past 8 years," she laughs. "I just didn't think you'd actually retain any of your training."

"Well, I proved you wrong. I'm actually _very_ good at CPR," I say, though it's a total lie. I'm pretty sure I did the entire thing wrong, but luckily Baz woke up so it doesn't even matter. Penny just rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, but you still need to work on the magician thing," she mumbles, smirking, as she turns away and heads back to her chair. She's right, of course; when it comes to magic, I'm still a powder keg about to explode. But I'm working on it.

I turn around find that Matthew, the other lifeguard working today, has returned to the chaos. "Snow, what happened to Pitch?" he asks, walking over, taking in the scene. Baz is sitting on one of the pool chairs, drying off. A crowd has gathered around him, making sure he's okay. No one's returned to the pool yet.

"He almost drowned. Some kid threw a ball at his head and he fell in the pool. I don't know why he didn't swim or anything though. It was weird," I shake my head. "But it's fine. He's fine."

Matthew nods, looking over at Baz. "Why don't you take Baz back to your room? Make sure he's okay? I'll handle the rest of the shift."

"But-" I protest. There's no way I'm going to take care of Baz. Not when I already saved his life.

"You've done enough today, Simon. Go home. Get some rest," Matthew says, patting me on the shoulder. Matthew's in the same year as me, but he's still technically my "boss" at the pool. So I do as he says.

I grab my shirt off the floor (where it fell after I flung it off) and my backpack. Then I head over to Baz's little entourage and cough loudly. Everyone's heads shifts toward me. Baz raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Baz, we should head back to the room."

"Why, Snow?" he scowls.

"To make sure that you're okay. I don't know. Check on your breathing and stuff." He quirks his eyebrow even higher. "It's protocol, okay, after someone drowns."

"Then why can't you do it here?" Dev asks.

"Cause we're roommates and my shift is over, okay? It just makes sense to go back. Baz should rest anyways." I feel heat creeping into my cheeks as Baz studies my face. I don't know why he's doing it but he is. And it's making me uncomfortable. I look away.

"Fine. I want to change anyways," Baz agrees, standing up. I start walking and he follows. We're silent all the way back to our room, right up until the second the door's closed. And then the real chaos starts.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" I say, sitting down on my bed, not caring that my swim trunks are getting my sheets wet.

"Why'd you save me, Snow?" His eyes are glaring into me; vibrant and bright and captivating.

"Crowley, Baz, cause it's my job!" I laugh, confused. Why is he angry? I did just save his life, right? I didn't imagine that whole scene.

"Don't play dumb, Snow. You've been trying to kill me since we first got here. You had your chance. You could have let me die. Pretended the CPR wasn't working. But you didn't. You saved me. You genuinely tried and succeeded and I'm alive right now _because of you._ Why?"

I blink. I'm not quite sure where this is going. "I wasn't just going to let you die."

"You honestly expect me to believe that my 'mortal enemy' wouldn't have just let me drown? That makes absolutely no fucking sense, Snow, and you know it."

"I can't say I didn't think about it," I smirk. Though when I thought about it, I knew I would never do it. It was just a thought to entertain my mind. I could never, _would_ never, let Baz die, unless he really deserved it. And until our final duel comes, he doesn't deserve it. "But what fun would that be, Baz? If I just let you die? That'd be too easy." I play it off like a joke. I don't want him to know that I may actually care. That I don't want him to die.

Even though I'll eventually have to kill him.

I still don't want him to die. Not even then.

In a flash Baz is face to face with me, his hands on either side of my head, practically pinning me against the wall. His lean body, his (still shirtless) chest, looms over me on the bed. I press my lips together. "Are you fucking with me, Snow? Is this some sort of game to you?"

"I -I don't know what you're talking about." I swallow hard.

"You've been trying to get rid of me for _8 years,_ Simon. And now you have your chance and you _save me?_ Because letting me drown is " _too easy"_?"

"You called me Simon," I whisper.

"What?" He steps back just an inch, confused. His hands remain against the wall though. Locking me in.

"Just now. You called me Simon, not Snow. You never do that."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I-"

"Yes-"

"Crowley, why does it matter what I called you? You still haven't fucking answered me!"

I take a deep breath and meet his eyes. They're still piercing, but there's something behind that intense stare. Something soft and gentle and vulnerable. Something human.

"I saved you, Baz, because I don't want to kill you. I've never really wanted to kill you. And I think I just now noticed it," I admit, trying to keep my breathing steady.

And then a strange thing happens:

Baz leans over and kisses me.

But the even stranger thing is this:

I kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been crazy and I haven't had a chance.

* * *

Am I really kissing him?

Yes.

Crowley.

I'm kissing my roommate.

I'm kissing a vampire.

I'm kissing _Baz._

Fuck.

I don't realize I've said it aloud. Baz pulls away immediately and stares at me. I can't tell what he's thinking - he looks horrified yet relieved? Maybe even . . . happy? Is that possible? Can Baz physically be happy?

"Fuck is right, Snow," Baz whispers, still staring at me. I can't find the courage to rip my gaze from his. But he can. He turns away and heads over to his dresser. He rifles through a drawer and shrugs a shirt over his head. "That was funny, Snow. Real funny."

"Huh?"

"That prank I just played on you," Baz murmurs, though his hearts not in it. I can see right through the lie, but play along anyway. "I figured, since you got to kiss me - well, give me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation - I should return the favor. Just so you can see how it feels."

He sits down on his bed, knotting a clean tie around his neck. "Yeah. Right. Funny," I mutter, still standing, staring at him.

"Stop looking at me, Snow," he sneers, pulling the tie taught.

"What the fuck, Baz?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to play this off as some stupid prank?"

"Well, I do have to admit it didn't go exactly as planned. See, I assumed you would pull away immediately. I didn't know you'd actually _enjoy_ the kiss. Snow, do you _like_ me? Is that was this is about? You have a little crush, don't you?" he teases. But I know it's all a façade. His eyes aren't sparkling with menace like they usually do.

"Shut up, Baz. You're not fooling anyone."

He doesn't reply but opens a book, leans back on his pillows, and starts reading. I let out a frustrated sigh. He can't be joking, right? That kiss . . . it was _real._ I felt it. It wasn't a joke; Baz kissed me. And he wanted to kiss me. I know he did.

"Fine. If that's how you're going to act, so be it," I smirk. I methodically stand just inside his peripheral vision and peel my shirt off, taking my time. I shake out my wet hair and stretch my back. I'm not muscular by any means, but I have a pretty decent body. It should be enough to distract Baz.

But no. He flips another page.

Maybe he was joking, and I'm being stupid. And narcissistic. And . . . Crowley, am I _really_ trying to get _Basilton Grimm-Pitch_ to fawn over me? Why do I even care? It's not like I like him. At all. And the kiss was shit. Absolute shit. Why would I ever be attracted to Baz? The idea is preposterous.

Still, a hint of warmth flickers inside of me, urging me to step closer. I do.

I walk towards the bed and sit down at the foot of it, shifting Baz's legs aside to make room. He doesn't even flinch.

"So, Baz, are you feeling okay? Need some water? Food? Anything?" I ask, trying to pretend I'm just doing my job.

Baz's eyes remain trained on the page, though I see his brow furrow.

"Come on, Pitch. I'm just trying to do my job and make sure you're okay. You don't feel faint, right? Here, let me check your pulse," I say, reaching out for his wrist. He bats my hand away and keeps reading, though I can see the desire to look away from the words rising inside of him. I've almost got him.

"I just want to make sure you're breathing alright," I say, scooting just a tad bit closer. He breathes in deeply and exhales. I'm about to turn away, thinking I've lost - that it was a prank and I've completely embarrassed myself in front of my creepy roommate - when he slams the book down and grabs at me.

His lips reach mine and I'm fire. His hands graze my bare chest and mine dance across his. He pulls on strands of my hair and I arch my back in pleasure. The kiss deepens and he pulls me closer, so that we're on our knees, pressed against each other. I can feel him against me; every single inch of him.

"Crowley," he whispers as his lips leave mine and we press our foreheads against each other. "Is this real?"

"I think so," I murmur, dragging my hand across his chest and letting it rest around his neck. We breathe against each other, trying to catch our breaths. Our eyes don't meet.

I pinch him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For fucking with me," I say, immediately rubbing the spot in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, Simon," he whispers, now flicking his eyes up to meet mine. They're stark and bright, full of so much despair and pain and intensity. "I didn't . . . I thought you wouldn't . . . I tried to cover for kissing you. It was stupid, but I just didn't expect you to, uh, respond like _this._ "

"Neither did I," I laugh. I place a gentle kiss on his nose and he smiles bashfully. "I didn't realize I felt like this until-"

"Until you were forced to give me CPR? Yeah, I know," Baz blushes.

"No, I think . . . I think i knew it beforehand. I just never wanted to admit it.

"Yeah," he whispers. We stare at each other for a long moment.

"How long have-"

"Since 5th year."

"Oh."

Neither of us speaks for a while. Baz leans back and lays down. He pulls his blanket up around him and turns on the side.

"Simon?"

"Yes?'

"Can we just . . . sleep?" he asks. His voice is quiet and soft and shy and I love it. The intimidation, the menace, the sarcasm is gone. He's just Baz.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," I whisper. I crawl beside him and slip under the covers. For a long moment I don't know how to lay down, but then I press myself against Baz's back, curling against him. I wrap my arm around his chest and he clasps it gently.

" **Hit the lights"** Baz whispers and the lights flicker off, leaving us both in darkness.

And we sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we have class, which is absolutely pitiful. Not only am I not able to really be with him in public, but I have to pretend to hate him. How did I do this every day before today? How did I go about my life hating Basilton?

"Mr. Snow? Mr. Snow?" Professor Grenwhim says, tapping her pen on her desk. I snap my head towards her and smile sheepishly. I was staring at Baz again. He's 3 rows in front of me and I can't keep watching him. Even though it's just the back of his head, I feel entranced.

"Sorry, Professor. What was the question?"

She just rolls her eyes and walks away, continuing on with the class. She rattles on about the history of mages but I don't pay attention. At one point Baz turns around, pretending to stretch his neck. He catches my gaze and gives the faintest of smirks. His smile is what gets me through the rest of the class.

* * *

At lunch, I watch as Baz leaves his table of friends to head to the restroom.

"So I think that if I just adjust the wording, perhaps and ma-" Penelope is saying, rattling on about a new spell she's working on. I stand up and she stops talking, watching as I start to walk away. "Uh, Simon? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, Penny. I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I want to hear about the spell, I promise, just give me a second!' I say, dashing away. I can practically hear her roll her eyes.

I pull open to the door to the men's restroom and walk inside. Baz is leaning against the wall, waiting. I peek under the stall doors just to be safe. No feet. We're alone.

I crash into him, pressing him against the cold stone walls. I let him take over, his lips working their way across my skin. I slip my hands underneath his shirt, feeling the soft, carved skin beneath the cotton. My lips meet his and he's moaning and I'm shaking and I hear footsteps and there's laughter and then I'm away from him and he's washing his hands casually. I do the same, just as a boy I don't know meanders into the room.

I walk out first, without making a sound. He follows shortly after and we talk quietly as we walk back to lunch. "We can't do this here," he whispers.

"I know. But I want to."

"Me, too." He takes a deep breath and sighs. I reach for his hand but then think better of it. "After class?"

"I have to work."

"Oh."

"Tonight, okay? Come to the pool when it's closing?"

Without smiling or showing really any sign of emotion, he nods his head. Then he speeds up and sits back down at his table.

* * *

The pool's practically empty this late at night, but I still have to tell a few kids to start finishing up. They climb out of the pool, laughing as water drips down their bodies, and rush to their towels. "No running!" I call halfheartedly at them as I start to clean up, folding the chairs and picking up stray towels or lost items.

The kids trickle out, heading back to their dormitories, and I'm left alone. No one else is working tonight, thankfully. I keep working on cleaning up when I hear the gate creak open.

I whip around and seem him standing there, still in his uniform. "You came," I gasp.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I guess . . . I guess I still don't believe this is real," I whisper.

"I know the feeling."

He walks in more, drops his bag on the floor, and loosens his tie. "Are you sure we're alone?"

"Yes. We close in 5 minutes. I'm in charge of locking up."

"We are outside, though. Anyone could see us if they just look out their windows."

"That's why I'm going to spell us," I smirk. I cast a **Pretend We're Not Here** on us and Baz smiles. "How about we go for a swim, huh?"

"I'd like that."

I slowly unbutton his shirt, taking my time. He stares at me as I do so, his gaze burning into my skin. I peel the shirt away from his skin and let it fall to the floor. He's so beautiful. His skin is stark against the near-night sky. The curves of his body are like a painting. They're so delicate yet so definite. I remove his belt and then unzip his pants. He steps out of them, keeping his eyes locked on mine. He's in his boxers and I'm in my trunks.

"Race you to the other side?" I ask.

"Snow, I just drowned yesterday."

"So?"

He laughs as I jump into the pool. The cold water encompasses my body and I try to ignore the icy chill that shakes me. I push my arms against the water and kick with all of my might. When my hand finally collides with the wall of the pool, I rise in relief, taking in a long breath. Baz is still slowly making his way through the water, smiling at me. I duck underneath and swim towards him, popping up just in front of him. He doesn't even flinch.

"Crowley, Snow, are you trying to scare me?" he sneers.

"No," I lie. I wrap my arms around his neck and swing my legs around him, weightless in the water. "What I'm _trying_ to do," I whisper, my nose touching his, "is have a good time."

I close the distance between us and then we're kissing, my body wrapped tight around his. His hands roam the edges of my body. Mine are tangled in his long hair, pulling in desire. I untangle myself and pull Baz against me, so we're pressed against each other. "Take a deep breath" I tell him, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

I swallow a large gulp of air and he does the same. Then I press my lips against his and pull him underwater.

We let the water pull us - upside down, sideways - as we kiss, using each others' breath to keep us from drowning. He grabs at my neck, my chest, my waist. I tease the waistband of his boxers, aching to feel him against me. We sink to the bottom of the pool, pushing ourselves downwards, until Baz is flat on the floor and I'm above him, kissing him, loving him.

Loving him?

I didn't know I could fall in love so fast.

Or maybe I've always been in love with Baz.

Maybe I'm just now realizing it.

I scoop him up off the floor and pull him to the surface. We break apart just barely, solely to get some fresh air. Our foreheads are still pressed together, our lips nearly touching.

"Simon?" he whispers, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I'm still drowning."

"What do you mean?" I ask, now concerned.

"Ever since yesterday - it's all been a blur. I feel like I'm dreaming. I just . . . I can't believe this is real. I feel as if, when I drowned, I never woke up. That this is my fantasy, my subconscious, my heaven of sorts," he admits, not meeting my eyes. "Tell me I'm not still drowning. Tell me this is real. Tell me that you want to be here with me."

His eyes meet mine and there's so much in them. He's pleading, desperately, for me to fulfill his requests. But there's so much doubt in his eyes. He really don't believe this is happening - that I could actually care about him - and that breaks my heart.

"Baz," I breathe, the smallest of smiles rising on my face. "You're not drowning. You're very much alive and this is very, very real. And there is no place I would rather be but here, right now, with you."

He leans over and kisses me.

I never want to come up for air.

* * *

Fin! Sorry this was shorter than I expected. I kind of lost where I was going with the story. let me know though if you have any Snowbaz requests! Thanks for reading!


End file.
